This invention relates to an adhesive composition useful for bonding glass to a substrate and a method of bonding a window to a substrate using a silane functional adhesive composition which is capable of being used without the need for a primer.
Polyurethane sealant compositions typically are used for bonding non-porous substrates, such as glass, to nonporous substrates, these are described in U.S. Pat. no. 4,374,237 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,687,533, both incorporated herein by reference. U.S. Pat. No. 4,374,237 describes a polyurethane sealant containing urethane prepolymers which have been further reacted with secondary amine compounds containing two silane groups. U.S. Pat. No. 4,687,533 describes a polyurethane sealant containing urethane prepolymers which contain silane groups which have been prepared by reacting a polyisocyanate having at least three isocyanate groups with less than an equivalent amount of an alkoxysilane having a terminal group containing active hydrogen atoms reactive with isocyanate groups to form an isocyanatosilane having at least two unreacted isocyanate groups. In a second step, the isocyanatosilane is mixed with additional polyisocyanate and the mixture is reacted with a polyol to form a polyurethane prepolymer having terminal isocyanato groups and pendant alkoxysilane groups. EP 856,569 discloses the use of polyoxyalkylene polymer terminated with silanes having hydrolyzable groups bonded thereto blended with apolyoxyalkylene polymer having no cross-linking groups can be used for to bond glass to metal. This adhesives have not been a commercial success.
However, when such sealants are used to bond glass substrates to painted substrates, such as for window installation in vehicle manufacturing, the lap shear strength of the bonded substrate may be less than desirable for safety or structural purposes. Consequently, a separate paint primer comprising a solution of one or more silanes is typically applied to a painted substrate prior to the application of the sealant in most vehicle assembly operations for bonding the windshield and the rear window. Further a separate primer is also applied to the ceramic frit coated on the edge of the window (glass primer). The use of primers in assembly operations is undesirable in that it introduces extra steps, additional cost, the risk of marring the paint surface if dripped on an undesired location and exposes the assembly line operators to additional chemicals. It would be desirable to provide a sealant which, when bonded to a painted substrate and glass then cured, provides a bond with a higher lap shear strength, particularly when used in the absence of a paint primer and/or a glass primer.